An Average Day at Emerald High 4
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: Well, it's the gang's last year of high school. Hopefully they can all graduate and save the school from the evil new principal, Robotnik! T for high schoolers in general.
1. 12th Grade Homeroom

**An Average Day at Emerald High 4**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Hurray, more randomness! Please keep in mind that this is a crackfic and is not meant to be taken seriously!**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Homeroom**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Wow, we're seniors!" Silver grinned madly as he, Sonic, Shadow and Tails sat down in homeroom. "High school sure goes by fast!"

"...I wouldn't call it fast." Sonic groaned. "It's sooo boooring..."

"I learned a lot!" Tails protested.

"You're dual enrolled in college and already working on a Batchelor's degree in engineering. Of course it's not boring for you." Shadow said.

"What should we do for the senior prank this year?" Sonic grinned. "I want to steal a traffic cone and put it on the roof! And after that's done, we put a watermellon on top of the cone!"

Sonic cackled evilly, while Shadow facepalmed and Silver looked confused.

"Ummm...that's not really a prank..." the white hedgehog muttered.

"Yeah." Tails agreed.

"You're just jealous I thought of it first." Sonic frowned.

"Let's put all the silverware in the pool." Shadow suggested.

"Ooh! Let's switch all the desks out for primary school ones!" Silver laughed.

"Let's write formulas on every board in every classroom, and purposefully solve them incorrectly!" Tails laughed.

"Nerd." Sonic flicked his ear.

"So, what's your school schedule look like this year?" Silver took a piece of paper from his bag. "I've got...oh. They messed mine up. I have three lunches and PE."

"Haha! At least you can't fail!" Sonic winced as he looked at his own plan for the year. "I have two classes in the same hour somehow."

"Is everyone's schedule screwed up?" Tails asked.

"Mine's blank." Shadow sighed.

"This is going to be a fun year..." Sonic growled.

"Hey, guys, look! The new principal." Silver pointed.

A rather fat man in a red suit was standing at the front of the class. He had a really bushy moustache and black glasses on. The angry, slightly suspicious look on his face made everyone in homeroom shut up.

"He looks nice." Silver whispered.

"Hello, class of 2015. I am Robotnik," he said. "I'm sure we're going to have a great year."

"Me too." Shadow grinned. "I have the perfect senior prank in mind..."

**XxXxXxXx**

**More chapters on the way! Please leave a review! **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	2. Dual Enrollment

**XxXxXxXx**

**Dual Enrollment**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I might just have to update again within 12 hours or something!**

**XxXxXxXx**

"How many busses do you ride every day?" Sonic asked.

"Four," Tails responded. "It takes up a lot of time going to and from the college."

"When we move out of our parents' houses, I'm moving in with you. You have goals in life and are more likely to make money."

"Freeloader." Tails mumbled.

With that, the twin tailed fox climbed onto the bus, which smelled like paint thinner, ready to go off to his college classes. They grow up so fast...

"Remember, my life depends on you getting good grades!" Sonic called as the bus pulled away.

Tails rolled his eyes and pulled out an iPod. He was halfway through his playlist when the paint thinning smell intensified.

"Uh...bus driver?! The bus is on fire!" Someone called.

There was a split second of silence, in which Tails turned around to see the rear of the bus smoking profusely and the bus driver stopped the vehicle. Then the kids in the back took action and opened the emergency door and jumped out, closely followed by those closest to the back. Tails hurriedly exited the bus by the primary exit.

The bus was still smoking when another bus pulled alongside it to pick up the stranded kids.

"Well, that was eventful." Tails shrugged and went back to listening to music.

**XxXxXxXx**

"And as you can see, the formula of an engine differs from diagram 1A," the professor was explaining. Tails snuck into the back of the class and took a seat.

"Dude, what smells like burnt rubber?" Someone whispered.

Tails sighed and cursed his fluffy fur. No amount if shampoo would get the smell out for days. This was going to be a fun year.

**XxXxXxXx**

**This actually happened to me once. It was actually quite scary.**

**More on the way, and please remember to review!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	3. Senior Pictures

**XxXxXxXx**

**Senior pictures**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Do we really have to take senior pictures? They're dumb." Silver complained.

"Yeah, they won't let me make rude hand gestures." Sonic nodded.

"They won't let me have any sort of weapon either." Shadow added.

"I wanted to pose with my airplane, but they said that would be showing off." Tails sighed. "And they were good pictures too!" He handed a photograph to Sonic. "See? Aren't they cool?"

"You've certainly got that 'draw me like one of my french girls' pose right." Sonic laughed.

"Shut up, it's majestic."

"Has anyone thought of senior quotes?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. Mine'll be, 'f—'"

"Ok, Shadow, I get it. You hate everyone." Tails said loudly.

"Mine'll be , 'Blaze, please go out with me.'" Silver said softly. "Because I want to go out with her."

"Obviously." Shadow said.

"I have an idea for mine. Hopefully it'll be awesome." Sonic laughed.

"Mind sharing?" Tails asked.

"Nope. Just wait and see."

**XxXxXxXx**

**4 MONTHS LATER**

**XxXxXxXx**

"What I don't understand is why they decide to hand out yearbooks in the middle of the year." Tails said, flipping through his copy.

"Well, it gives you time to get signatures of people you really don't want to remember but you do it anyway." Silver shrugged.

"Oh, hey, I found us!" Tails said.

Tails' senior picture ended up being taken in a tree, with him sort of thoughtfully gazing into the distance. Sonic's was a rather epic action shot of him running, a huge grin plastered to his face. Silver's looked extremely awkward and boring; his was taken up against the side of a plain ol' house. And finally, Shadow looked extremely serious in his.

"See? My picture is awesome!" Sonic grinned proudly.

"Your quote is seriously 'I love chili dogs more than people'?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Yeah, why not? You can eat chili dogs."

"You can eat people too."

"That's called being a cannibal." Tails sighed. "Look at my quote! I wrote out the entire formula for a nuclear engine!"

"Nerd," Sonic giggled.

" 'I hate everyone,'" Tails ignored him and read Shadow's quote. "Very appropriate."

"Mine is 'Blaze, please go out with me'." Silver said quietly.

"Let's see what hers was!" Sonic flipped a few pages forward and burst into laughter.

"Blaze's quote is, 'No, Silver'." Tails winced. "Ouch."

Silver very sadly and quietly floated out of the room.

"Sucks to be him." Sonic said. "But maybe he'll get lucky. Prom's in a few weeks."

"Oh! Speaking of which..." Tails blushed. "I've been meaning to ask this girl out for a long time..."

"You go, man! Buy her flowers and stuff!"

**XxXxXxXx**

**Alright, more on the way, but it may be delayed due to me actually going back to school and my other two fanfics. But I shall finish this one! **

**Remember to review! **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	4. World History 4 Failures

**XxXxXxXx**

**World History for those who failed it the first time**

**XxXxXxXx**

"It wasn't my fault I failed the first time!" Sonic whined. "History is hard! My grades just plummeted!"

"It looks like you..." said Jet the Hawk, who was sitting across the room. He put on a pair of sunglasses. "...went down in history."

Sonic threw a pencil a him. "Shut up! You failed too!"

"I failed in style." Jet accepted the pencil and went to work on some unfinished homework.

Across from them, a kid from last year, Moonlight, a dark blue hedgefox, sat carving old runes into his desk. Sonic looked at the runes. "What are those?"

"I'm opening a portal." Moonlight said.

"Cool! To where?"

"Anywhere but here." Moonlight carved the last rune. "Ok, now... Latrop diputs uoy, nepo!" He chanted.

The runes glowed red and sucked both him and Sonic out of the classroom and into some unknown universe.

"Oh, come on!" Jet groaned. "Take me too!"

It was too late. They were gone. The rest of the class was left behind to suffer.

The door to the classroom opened and Robotnik walked in, a smug look on his face.

"I have heard that a few seniors have been plotting a rather...devilish prank this year. Would you all happen to know what this might be?"

Everyone shut up and avoided eye contact with him. Robotnik frowned. "I know someone in here knows something. Now, speak up before you end up with detention for a month."

That was when a portal opened above his head, dumping Sonic and Moonlight onto him. The two students scrambled up, holding those wierd hats pharohs wear and crowns and various daggers and swords.

"That was awesome!" Sonic grinned.

"What the heck did you do?" Jet demanded.

"We rewrote history to our liking! See for yourself!" Moonlight put a crown on.

Jet opened the history textbook and began to read. "In 1824, Sonic the Hedgehog and Moonlight the Hedgefox became rulers of China and renamed it, 'The Place of Many Things and Stuff'. They then invaded numerous other countries and proceeded to claim them as their own..." Jet trailed off and facepalmed. "So at least you get the basic concept of history now?"

"Well, yeah. We wrote it." Moonlight shrugged.

Robotnik struggled up from the floor and glared at Sonic. "You horrid little hedgehog! How could you rewrite history like that? You disgrace it!"

"Moonlight did it first." Sonic said.

"Detention for a month!" Robotnik declared as he turned on his heel and walked quickly out of the room.

"Aw, come on!" Sonic grumbled.

**XxXxXxXx**

**LUNCH**

**XxXxXxXx**

"I can't...get my...locker open!" Shadow growled, pulling on the locker's handle so hard it bent slightly.

"Hold on, I'll get the security guard." Silver ran off, leaving Shadow to curse the defective locker.

Silver returned momentarily with a rather large and furry purple and white cat. The nametag read, 'Big'.

"My locker's stuck..." Shadow grumbled.

"I see..." Big said thoughtfully. He pulled on the locker's handle, but alas, no avail. "I'll be right back."

He left Silver and Shadow as they stood awkwardly in the hall next to the slightly bent locker, returning a few minutes later with a large crowbar.

"Um...is that really nessassary?" Silver asked.

"Yup." Bug replied as he wedged the crowbar into the locker's frame. With the straining and creaking of metal and the expense of the locker's frame, the door popped open.

"I think you're gonna need a new locker." Big scratched his head. "Follow me..."

Shadow gathered his things, he and Silver following the cat. Big stopped at a locker at the end of the row and said, "Here you are!" He handed Shadow a piece of paper. "That's the combination!"

"Thanks..." Shadow sighed as he lumbered off. He set to work on the new combo.

"Man, that other locker sucked." Silver said. "I'm gonna call it Davy Jones' Locker."

Shadow imputted the new combination, but the locker refused to open. He stood there for a few seconds, glaring angerly at it, before finally saying, "I hate this thing. I give up."

"Hmmm...maybe we can use this dud locker in our senior prank?" Silver thought as Shadow walked away.

**XxXxXxXx**

**I'm very sorry for the lack of updates recently with everything I've written so far...I've got a lot on my mind at the moment.**

**Please let me know what you think of this story so far!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	5. Prom

**PROM**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Well, this wasn't what I expected." Sonic glanced around the gym-turned-ballroom, a confused look on his face. He was wearing a classy suit, Tails standing nearby him dressed similarly and fidgeting nervously.

"Well, what did you expect?" The fox asked.

"I expected something...not in a gym. And maybe a dragon."

"Oh, man..." Tails gulped. "I really hope she comes... I wanna dance with her..."

"Maybe I'll have to imagine the dragons..." Sonic continued muttering to himself. He shrugged. "So, who are you waiting for, Tails?"

At the opposite side of the gym, the doors were flung open and a girl walked into the prom, somehow getting past the security that made sure everyone paid before entering. She was wearing a dark green dress laced with gold that stood out against the flowery buns set into the sides of her head.

"C-C-C-Cosmo...!" Tails blushed furiously and hid his face in his tails. "Oh maaaan...!"

"Who, dude. She's cute." Sonic nodded. "Can I dance with her?"

"NOOOO!" Tails screamed, all shyness gone. He ran up to Cosmo and hurriedly lead her away from Sonic, who looked slightly confused.

"This is dumb." Sonic sighed. He glanced around the gym/ballroom, seeing only happy couples sucking each other's faces off. "I want a girlfriend."

He caught sight of a pink hedgehog wandering through the crowd and turned and walked the other way. He wasn't that desperate yet. Amy was really clingy and wierd.

"Hey, Faker!"

Sonic caught sight of Shadow, who was sitting at a table in the corner. Sonic wondered over, not really having anything else to do.

"What?" He asked.

"No date?" Shadow asked.

"No."

"Good. I have a plan."

"What kind of plan? This doesn't include firecrackers and the janitor's closet, right?" Sonic asked.

"No. That was last year." Shadow sighed. "Why not start planning the senior prank?"

"Oh, great idea!" Sonic grinned. "I was thinking we take all the silverware from the kitchen and bury it!" He cackled evilly.

Shadow facepalmed. "No."

"Oh. Then what should we do?"

"We hatch a plan to prank Robotnik."

"That's not a good idea!" Sonic gasped.

"Yes, it is. You're just daft."

"Well, how would we prank him? He can get us expelled...or worse!"

"My old locker is a great place to start." Shadow said. "If, perhaps, we put something annoying and blue in it, it can attract attention. While Robotnik is occupied with that, Silver and I can sneak into his office and pull the best prank Emerald High has ever seen."

"I like that plan! Except for the locker part." Sonic frowned. "What do you mean by 'annoying and blue'?"

"I'll let you figure that one out." Shadow said.

**XxXxXxXx**

"HEY, I PAID FOR THESE!" Sonic shouted as the security guard shoved him out the doors and into the parking lot. He dropped a few of the 54 cookies he was carrying.

"IT DIDN'T HAVE A LIMIT NOW, DID IT? I COULD EAT AS MANY COOKIES AS I WANT!" Sonic shoved a few into his mouth to prove his point. "NOW LET ME BACK IN!"

The guard rolled his eyes and walked back inside, locking the door behind him. Sonic sat on the curb, eating his cookies and sobbing.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Sorry about the lack of updates. **

**Tell me what you think so far! **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**


	6. The Prank: Part 1

**The Prank: pt 1**

**XxXxXxXx**

"I understand you caused quite the scene at prom."

"I just wanted cookies!"

Robotnik sighed and folded his hands across his desk. "Still, this behaviour is unacceptable. Detention for a week."

"I JUST WANTED COOKIES!" Sonic wailed. "Some of us are forever alone and we need sweet sugary goodness to keep us from collapsing into the pit of suffocating depression!"

"Detention. For a week." Robotnik repeated.

"You can't make me."

"I can make you repeat senior year."

"OH NOOO!" Sonic gasped in horror. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"ANYTHING BUT MORE SCHOOL AND EDUCATION!" Sonic pleaded. "ANYTHING!"

"Then report for detention for a week."

"THANK YOU!"

Sonic was escorted out of the office and back into the hall. He thought for a second, then muttered, "I can't wait for this prank..."

Cackling evilly, he walked off back to class.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Are we all ready Alpha One? Do you copy, Alpha One?" Sonic asked.

"Shut up." Shadow said over the phone. "Silver, is everything ok at your end?"

"Yeah." Silver said.

"Three way call is wierd." Sonic added. "I want to pay equal attention to you both, but I can't..."

"Are we ready?" Tails asked in the background of Silver's connection.

"Yes," Shadow responded. "Begin with segment 1 of the prank."

"Alright!" Silver gleefully giggled.

Sonic cast a nervous glance out of the supply closet he was hidden in. In his line of sight was Shadow's old locker, something purple leaking out the bottom of it. He didn't have to wait long before the first part of the prank was set in motion.

'Ring ring! Ring ring!'

"Ok, it's ringing." Sonic said.

Shadow's locker emitted an assortment of beeps and rings, which slowly escalated in volume. Before long, a group of teachers had gathered around the disruptive locker, muttering amongst themselves. Sonic pulled a small camera from his sock.

"Get out of the way!" A voice commanded. The teachers stepped to the side to allow Robotnik access to the locker. He had to shout above the ringing.

"Who did this?!"

"I don't know!" One of the teachers responded.

Sonic pressed record on the camera and aimed it at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Get it open!" The principal demanded.

"We can't, sir! It is the cursed locker!"

Big the Cat waddled up beside the group, a crowbar in hand. "...do you need help?" He asked.

"Give me that!" Robotnik grabbed the crowbar from him and went to work prying the door open.

"Oh maaan...!" Sonic giggled to himself.

"What? Is it working?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, I think so!"

With a loud cracking and a scream, the locker door flew off its hinges and smacked into Big, knocking him to the floor. A wave of purple goop rushed from the locker and covered Robotnik from head to toe. The smell of artificial grapes hung in the air.

One of the teachers retrieved a old cell phone, where it was sealed in a plastic bag, and turned off the obnoxious ringing. Everyone stood in stunned silence.

"I. Hate. That. Hedghog." Robotnik hissed, wiping grape jelly off his face.

"Uh...guys? I think he knows we pranked him." Sonic whispered fearfully.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Later, after Sonic's detention**

**XxXxXxXx**

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Sonic panicked. "WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO REPEAT 12TH GRADE FOREVER!"

"No, we're not. We just have to execute the second part of the plan." Shadow said reasonably.

"What's that again?" Silver asked.

"Remember those thousands of flyswatters Scourge ordered?" Shadow asked. "We're involving the whole school in a deadly fly swatter battle."

"Awesome!" Silver grinned. "Maybe Blaze will finally notice me!"

"Senpai will never notice you." Sonic giggled.

"Hold on, a DEADLY battle?!" Tails gulped. "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Nah." Shadow shrugged.

"So where are all these fly swatters?" Sonic asked.

"Locked away in the supply closets." Shadow said. "I think it will be easy to get to them as well. I doubt it will be very hard to trick Big into getting them for us."

"And then we have to distribute them." Silver said. "So how will we do that?"

"Hand them out as everyone walks into the school." Shadow said. "I'll take the north doors. You three get the others."

"Ok." Tails nodded. "In the meantime, I'll work on part 3 of the prank."

"Whoa, we haven't even gotten to part 2 yet. Calm down." Sonic wisely said. "What if something goes wrong and we don't even get to part 3? Then what? Do we just give up?"

"We will NEVER give up!" Silver declared. "We are unstoppable seniors! We RULE this school!"

"Yeah!" Tails agreed.

"In the name of The Emerald High Seniors, I declare part 2 of the prank in session!"

**XxXxXxXx**

**Yeah, sorry about the huge absence for a while. I'm back! **

**Please leave a review! **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	7. The Prank: Part 2

**The Prank pt 2**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Pssst. Hey, kid. Want a fly swatter?" Sonic whispered.

A very confused looking freshman nodded slowly and accepted the bright green plastic item. He then hurried into the school, glancing back at Sonic every now and then with a bewildered look on his face.

"We're doing good!" Sonic reported into the walkie talkie radio.

"Great. So I think we've armed half the school so far." Shadow responded. "And the staff have no idea."

Sonic giggled. "This is going to be the best prank ever!"

He continued to hand out fly swatters to all the confused underclassmen. The seniors, on the other hand, just grinned and accepted the plastic whacking stick whilest saying something along the lines of, "Oh, yes...!"

"Uhhh...Sonic? You might want to see this." Silver said over the walkie talkie. "It's kind of important."

"What is it?"

"Just come to the side entrance. Right now."

Sonic ditched the box of flyswatters and darted over to the side entrance, spotting Silver easily enough as he waved him over behind a bush. The two of them stared out of said bush and toward the doors.

"It's Robotnik." Sonic said. "And...is he...?"

"Also handing out flyswatters? Yes." Silver sighed.

"Oh no..." Sonic gasped. "How did he know?"

"I don't think he actually knows we had this idea first." Silver said. "Otherwise I think he would have stopped us first and handed out the rest of our flyswatters to the staff."

"I see." Sonic rubbed his chin. "Hmmm..."

"We may have to initiate the prank early."

"That will throw off our plan."

"It's the only way."

"Fine, then." Sonic nodded. "We will start it at first lunch, instead of second. Ready our troops."

"Why are you speaking as if we will all make a great sacrifice?" Silver facepalmed. "This isn't actual war. It's a senior prank, for crying out loud. Besides, Shadow's in charge of this."

Sonic glared at him. "You haven't experianced the thrill of war!"

"Neither have you." Silver shrugged. "Anyway, go warn Shadow about this. I'll tell Tails and we'll make a plan afterward."

Sonic darted away, leaving Silver to silently watch the evil principal of the school. Robotnik, Silver realized, wasn't just handing out flyswatters to the staff...he was also giving them to the students.

"What could this mean?" Silver asked himself.

**XxXxXxXx**

"He was giving them to the kids, too?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah." Silver said. "Do you think he's planning a counterassault?"

"I don't know...but what I do know is that someone tipped him off to the prank." Shadow growled. "He had to at least know about this since yesterday, so he could buy flyswatters. So who told him?"

Tails, Sonic and Silver gulped. "Not us." They all said at once.

"Find out who did, and bring them to me!"

"Shadow, first hour starts in five minutes." Tails said. "And I have to go to my college class. We don't have time."

"Fine. We will still start part two of the prank at the designated time. For now, act natural." Shadow turned to head to his first hour class.

"I'm so excited!" Sonic grinned madly. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"I sure hope so..." Silver muttered.

**XxXxXxXx**

**FIRST LUNCH**

**XxXxXxXx**

Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Tails were sitting at their usual lunch table, looking out over the waves of high schoolers. Some of them had flyswatter handles sticking out from pockets. They were ready.

"We just have to give the signal." Sonic said.

"Wait." Shadow growled. "Let Robotnik make the first move. We'll counterattack and take them by surprise."

"But what if they overpower us?" Silver asked. "If we attack first, we have the element of surprise. If we attack after he attacks, they'll already be attacking and it won't take much effort to locate us and take us down."

"We armed at least two-thirds of the school." Shadow said. "I think either way, we're going to win this."

"Great!" Sonic grinned. "So...do we attack first, or second?"

Before Shadow could respond, there was a mighty scream from across the cafeteria. At least half the freshmen class came pouring in, bearing bright red and yellow flyswatters and continuing to shout bloody murder. They began to assult the kids that were unfortunate to be next to the doors.

"I guess we don't have a choice." Shadow growled, pulling his own flyswatter, a blue and black one, from behind his back. "ATTACK!"

The entire lunchroom stopped what they were doing and pulled out their plastic weapons. Some were multicoloured, and others were solid reds and/or yellows. Everyone began swatting at each other with the feriocity of an intense battle.

"It's like Lord of the Rings, only with flyswatters!" Sonic gleefully ran past Shadow, whacking some short sophomores out of the way.

Silver valiantly fought his way through the crowd so he was next to Shadow. "What now?"

"We fight to Robotnik!" Shadow declared. "Once we attack him, he'll call off his army! We have to reach him before we are overrun!"

"Great plan!" Silver nodded. "Sonic and I will take care of that!"

"I'll get you as far as I can." Shadow promised. He caught Sonic's attention and waved him over.

"Wassup?"

"You and me are going to stop Robotnik's army!" Silver cried.

"Oh boy!" Sonic giggled evilly. "ONWARD!"

The three of them took off though the warring ranks of high schoolers, Shadow in the lead. Sonic and Silver followed close behind, trying to keep a low profile amidst the fight. They made it through the cafeteria doors and continued into the hallway.

"Alright, we're still alive!" Sonic cheered.

"Don't celebrate yet..." Silver warned. "We still have a long way to go."

The three of them continued down the hallway, surprisingly not running into any of the students or the staff. The school, for the most part, looked empty.

"Wierd. I wonder where everyone else is?" Sonic asked.

"In class, where they should be." Shadow muttered. "We are in second lunch. Everyone else that was in first lunch is back in class."

"I know, but usually there's someone skipping class, or on their way to the bathroom, or getting something from their locker..." Sonic cut himself off. "And look! There's no one!"

"Hmmm..." Silver thought.

"Don't let your guard down." Shadow warned. He opened the door to the staircase. "No one here. Come on, only one flight of stairs and another hallway."

They began their ascention up the stairs. Halfway up, the door behind them opened and a voice shouted, "Get them!"

Two burly seniors ran up the steps, red and yellow flyswatters in hand.

"Go on!" Shadow shouted to Sonic and Silver. He pushed them forward and ran to meet the two seniors running up at them.

"Shadow! No!" Silver shouted.

"Hurry!" Sonic grabbed his ear and pulled him up the steps. "We can't let his sacrifice be in vain!"

The sound of plastic striking plastic continued as Shadow fought, buying them time to escape the staircase.

"Ow ow! Let go of my ear!" Silver whined as Sonic threw open the door and shoved him through. The two of them darted through and began running down the hallway. Sonic eventually released Silver's ear.

"Owww..." The white hedgehog groaned, rubbing at his ear. "I can't feel it..."

"We got bigger problems..." Sonic gulped. "Look!"

Standing at the door to Robotnik's office were two other seniors, the both of them holding the biggest flyswatters the supersonic and psychoknetic hedgies had ever seen.

"Holy crap..." Sonic muttered.

"We need a distraction." Silver muttered. He gulped and put a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"What?" Sonic asked. "This is awkward."

"If I distract them, will you be able to get in?"

"Yeah." Sonic nodded slowly.

"Good." Silver took his hand off Sonic's shoulder and gripped his flyswatter a bit tighter. "Then I will bravely sacrifice myself for the good of the prank. Then...and only then...will Blaze notice me..."

"Go get them!" Sonic grinned. He ducked into a dark classroom.

Silver ran up to the two senior guards and whistled loudly. "Hey! You morons! Come and get me!"

Just as he expected, the two of them turned their attention on him and ran. Silver gave a shout of surprise and bolted back to the staircase. With the slam of the door, the hallway became empty again.

Sonic ducked out of his hiding place and approached the office door. What would come next...he didn't know.

"I hope Shadow and Silver are still alive..." Sonic gulped and turned the handle.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Merry Christmas! ...what? You're a day late, GhostKing? Darn.**

**I'm sorry for the extreme lack of activity. I have been really busy and I haven't had any good ideas for a while now. The only reason this chapter got written was because I was hiding from my family on Christmas and avoiding the screaming kids.**

**Editing this was a complete pain in the butt for some reason as well...if you see a mistake, please tell me! **

**there will probably only be 1-2 chapters left of this story, so until then, stay tuned and drop a review off, please!**

**There won't be an extreme wait like before for these last (two?) chapters, either. I promise.**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	8. The Prank: Part 3

**THE PRANK: PT 3**

**XxXxXxXx**

**I lied about the wait. Sorry. I literally wrote this out while I was on break at work.**

**XxXxXxXx**

Sonic turned the handle of the door and pushed it open. Before him was a metal desk and chairs, nothing else. Sitting behind the desk was Robotnik, with a large flyswatter in hand.

"I've been expecting you." Robotnik sneered.

Sonic gulped. "Really?" He held his flyswatter like a lightsaber.

"Let's make a deal." Robotnik continued. "If you win, you get to graduate along with all of the other seniors. If you lose, you will all be expelled!"

Sonic shrugged. "Either way, I win. I get to leave this place."

"You fool, you aren't thinking broad enough! If you get expelled now, you will never have a good career!" Robotnik bristled. "You'll have to be a fast food worker...forever."

Sonic shrugged again.

"I've wasted enough time!" Robotnik decided, jumping over the desk. "Let's duel!"

The two of them began an epic battle. Their flyswatters connected with the sound of cheap plastic straining as they attempted to...to do something. Maybe slice the other's head off? Flyswatters aren't that strong.

Robotnik performed a particularly nasty slash, breaking Sonic's 'weapon' off at the hilt.

"Aha, I've got you now, rodent." The principal sneered. "You and your little friends have no hope of a stable career now!"

"What are you gonna do with them? Don't make the rest of them suffer!" Sonic said heroically. "You have me, kill me instead!"

Robotnik shook his head. "I've actually got a better idea..."

The door opened and someone walked in. Sonic strained to see around Robotnik, finally gasping when he saw who it was.

"Cosmo?"

Cosmo avoided his eyes and instead said to Robotnik, "All of the troublemaking seniors are contained, sir."

"Good!" The evil principal grinned. "You have done well. How would you like to graduate a valedictorian?"

Cosmo nodded, but she didn't meet his eyes.

"Cosmo, no!" Sonic pleaded. "You're our last hope! Get out of here and free everyone!"

"Silence!" Robotnik shouted. He turned back to Cosmo again. "Make sure they do not escape."

"Yes, sir." Cosmo turned and left.

"...We're gonna die." Sonic wailed.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Cosmo, why?" Tails shouted through the gym doors. "Why would you do this?"

"I have to graduate at the top of my class!" Cosmo said from the other side. "It's the only way I'll get into the college I want!"

"There are other ways! Scholarships and grants!" Tails continued. "You don't have to be evil!"

"I'm sorry, Tails..." Cosmo sighed. "But I can't do that. Just stay in there and be quiet."

Tails let out a sob of heartbreak. Silver awkwardly patted his back. "It's ok, buddy. We can be forever alone together."

Tails took a moment to regain his manly composure and faced the crowded gym of panicky seniors. "Alright, everyone! We need a plan!"

No one calmed down. Silver took that moment to jump into the air and hover above the students, screaming very loudly, "EVERYONE, SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES!"

They did.

"Thank you! Now, we need a plan! Principal Robotnik has captured one of our fellow students! We need to save him and rid the school of this repressive regime! Who's with me?"

Most of the seniors nodded or muttered, "eh, sure. Whatever."

"Then let's get out of here!" Silver flew over toward an air conditioning vent and pulled it open.

Tails, Shadow, and Silver approached the vent, and one more person joined them.

"Blaze!" Silver gasped. "H-h-hi!"

"What are you stuttering for? Let's save the school!" Blaze declared, diving into the vent.

**XxXxXxXx**

"You can't make us all work in fast food places!" Sonic protested.

"I can try." Robotnik replied. "Your class doesn't have that much potential anyway."

Sonic gasped. "How...how DARE you! My best friend is dual enrolled and may end up skipping a year of college! How dare you say he doesn't have potential?!"

"He won't be able to pay to go to the state of the art college for the best of the best."

"You judge people by how much money they can spare on education?!" Sonic was appalled.

"Survival of the fittest." Robotnik sneered.

"This education system is horribly flawed!" Sonic shouted. "I'm going to lead the revolution! _Viva la revolution_!"

"Shut up." Robotnik growled.

A soft banging sound came from above them. They turned their attention up at the air conditioner vent, where the sounds seemed to be coming from.

"What is going on up there?" Sonic asked himself.

"Ow! Quit pushing!" The vent said.

"I'm not trying to!" The vent replied to itself.

"Those horrid seniors! They've escaped!" Robotnik hissed.

It was at that second that the vent broke, sending four people crashing onto Sonic.

"Sorry!" Tails said.

"Ow! I can't feel my face!" Silver whined.

"Get your finger out of my nose!" Shadow growled.

"There he is! Get him!" Blaze sprang up and pointed to Robotnik, brandishing a beaten up flyswatter.

Robotnik and Blaze began a fierce fight while the others converged together to make a plan.

"What should we do?" Tails asked.

"Uh...help Blaze?" Silver pointed.

"Nah, she's got it." Sonic said. "We can escape while Robotnik's distracted! If we don't leave soon, he'll force us to work at fast food joints and raise college tuition costs!"

"Oh, no!" Tails cried. "Hurry! Let's get out!"

"We can't leave Blaze!" Silver protested.

"She was a brave soul, but she chose to fight." Shadow said.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE B—"

It was at that moment that the door was burst open. Robotnik and Blaze stopped their fierce battle to see what all the commotion was about.

"Mr. Robotnik, I can't help you anymore!" Cosmo was standing in the entrance, looking furious. "I will not help you as you make us fail life!"

Standing next to her was Big, the security guard. He was holding handcuffs and a badge. "I was sent in as a secret cop! I have all the evidence I need!"

"Evidence of what?" Robotnik looked worried.

"Evidence that you are a horrible person!" Big snapped the cuffs on Robotnik's wrists.

"Cosmo!" Tails squeaked. "You saw reason!"

Cosmo sighed. "Yeah...sorry, Tails. I'll have to start looking for scholarships, then."

Big led Robotnik out of the room, leaving the seniors.

"We did it." Shadow nodded. "That was one hell of a prank."

"It was scary." Silver whispered. He turned his gaze to Blaze, who was snapping Robotnik's flyswatter over her knee. "Blaze?"

"What is it, Silver?" She asked.

"Uh...um..." Silver stuttered. "Y-y-you were r-really brave..."

"You too." Blaze agreed. "We make a good team, don't we?"

"Y-yeah?" Silver's eyes lit up. "Wanna go a-and watch a m-movie s-s-sometime?"

She shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Silver gave an unmanly squeal and floated up to the roof doing flips in the air. Shadow facepalmed and walked out of the room, closely followed by Sonic, Cosmo and Tails.

"So, what now?" Tails asked.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"Do we get a new principal? Do we just go home?"

"Who cares?" Shadow continued on his way. "It's our last year of school. I don't care anymore."

**XxXxXxXx**

**I'm really sorry about the really long wait. But here's the last chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed my lame attempt at doing the romances.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**BONUS:**

"Let's get pizza." Sonic said.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Because we can." Sonic walked up to the pizza place's door and pulled it open. "I really want a pizza with lots of cheese and stuff."

"You're paying for it." Shadow sighed.

Sonic happily walked into the pizza place. "I want food!" he said loudly.

A large and evil looking man approached the cash register, glaring daggers at the hedgehog. "Sonic."

Sonic gulped. "Robotnik...fancy meeting you here, in a fast food pizza joint. How's it going? Any plans to take over the school again? I want a pizza with extra cheese."

"Coming right up." Robotnik growled.

**THE END**


End file.
